


El alma de un Shinigami

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el verdadero contratista de Sebastian fuese el mismo Undertaker? Los Shinigamis eran criaturas que nunca hacían tratos con demonios. Salvo algunas excepciones, claro. Siempre estaban los excéntricos. Los raros. Los que desafiaban toda regla. Los dementes.





	El alma de un Shinigami

Amaneció frío y ventoso. Había estado en lo correcto al encender las chimeneas durante la madrugada. Estaba terminando de colocar el té en la taza de su Joven amo cuando lo sintió.  
  
Por un breve segundo, Sebastian quedó paralizado por una sensación tan única y singular que hizo que casi derramara el té. Solo por un segundo. Recobro la compostura casi inmediatamente. No podía permitirse algo tan impropio de su capacidad. Aún con el reflejo de la sensación cosquilleando en su cuerpo, se obligó a continuar con su quehacer diario. Tenía una agenda a cumplir. No podía demorarse.  
  
Su joven amo había pasado toda la noche en vela firmando papeles de la compañía y adelantando trabajo que se había visto demorado durante su larga incursión en Alemania. Entró a su despacho luego de anunciarse.  
  
-Buenos días, le he traído el desayuno. Earl grey y como acompañamiento he preparado tostadas, bollos y pasteles franceses.  
  
Dejó la bandeja sobre la gran mesa de roble a un costado de la montaña de papeles que aguardaban por ser revisados. Si no se tratara de una tarea por demás absurda habría admirado la voluntad que el niño ponía en dirigir la empresa.  
  
Ciel se mantuvo enfrascado en el documento que estaba leyendo, aparentemente ajeno a su presencia. Sebastian tomó el silencio para recitar la agenda del día cuando repentinamente fue interrumpido.  
  
-¿Has tenido alguna noticia de él?  
  
Ciel no había apartado la mirada del papel entre sus manos pero el demonio sabía que estaba atento a su posible respuesta. Como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica, la sensación volvió a recorrer su cuerpo en un doloroso recordatorio. Nada de eso se reflejo en su semblante.  
  
-Ninguna, mi señor. He consultado a los dueños de tiendas cercanas a la suya y a los nobles que tenían contacto con él, pero nadie ha visto a Undertaker desde el episodio del Campania.  
  
El joven conde permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Sebastian notó como el papel entre sus manos se arrugaba levemente. _Está enfadado._  
  
-Sigue buscando. Él puede tener un papel importante en nuestra investigación.  
  
-Yes, my lord.  
  
*  
  
Durante el resto del día la sensación fue y vino por momentos. Se presentó mientras cortaba los vegetales para el almuerzo, nuevamente al regar las rosas blancas y una última vez al atardecer mientras lustraba la platería. A pesar de su aparente indiferencia, tuvo que hacer gala de un descomunal autocontrol para no responder a ella en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones.  
  
Lo que hacía ciertamente iba en contra de su naturaleza.  
  
No responder si su amo se hallaba en peligro  
  
*  
  
Al caer la noche, su paciencia estaba tocando su límite. Una vez que hubo arropado al joven Conde y enviado a los sirvientes a descansar a sus respectivos aposentos, cuando la mansión estuvo en calma, fue que finalmente pudo dedicarse a esperar.  
  
De pie sobre las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la mansión, con su cuerpo rígido y su vista fija en las puertas, el demonio podría haber parecido una estatua en la oscuridad. Su mente, en cambio distaba de asemejarse a la pasividad de su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en un frenesí de preguntas y posibles cursos de acción, sin embargo no se dejó tentar por ninguno de ellos. Sus palabras habían sido claras.

 

“ _Hoy será un día interesante. Sin importar lo que suceda, debes permanecer con el Conde Phantomhive, es una órden.”_

 

Tratándose de cualquier otro amo, él habría rechazado abiertamente aquella orden. No podía seguir directivas que pusieran en peligro el alma del contratista. Sin embargo, aquella particular circunstancia lo ameritaba...y él no se trataba de _cualquier amo._  
  
No fue hasta que el reloj dio tres campanadas que se dignó a moverse. Una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
  
En ese momento las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar el viento, la lluvia y la figura de un maltrecho Shinigami. Cada paso que daba hacia el interior de la mansión era seguido de un reguero de sangre. Lo que quedaba de las túnicas negras ocultaba gran parte de las heridas, pero aun así era posible indicar que se encontraba herido de gravedad.  
  
Undertaker centró su vista en él al llegar al pie de las escaleras.  
  
-Que afortunado soy de encontrarte aquí, demonio.-Le sonrió brevemente antes de desplomarse sobre los primeros escalones.  
  
Sebastian no pudo evitar que una mueca de desagrado cruzara sus facciones. Sangre en la alfombra. Le tomaría días quitarla.  
  
*  
  
-¡Sebastian!¡¿Qué..?!  
  
El conde había salido de su dormitorio alertado por fuerte sonido de las puertas al abrirse. Estaba a punto de regañar al demonio ante el estruendo, cuando se percató de la escena frente así. El viento entrando a la mansión con un silbido furioso, la sangre en el hall, Sebastian de pie en medio de toda aquella escena y en sus brazos, nada más y nada menos que el fugitivo Undertaker.  
  
-¡¿Qué es esto?!¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!  
  
Ciel se acercó presuroso hasta ellos, pero no pudo más que apartar la mirada ante los profundos cortes que portaba el antiguo informante.  
  
-Se ha presentado de este modo durante la madrugada.-Respondio Sebastian sin dejar de observar al inconsciente Shinigami entre sus brazos- A juzgar por las heridas, es posible que haya tenido un encuentro con las Death Scythes de otros de su clase.  
  
El joven vaciló un instante, por un momento sin saber qué curso de acción tomar ante tan inesperada circunstancia. Sin embargo, pronto se repuso.  
  
-Encargate de él. Por ningún motivo dejes que se marche sin antes haberlo interrogado.  
  
Sebastian sonrió.  
  
-Yes , my lord.  
  
*

 

El mayordomo trasladó al inconsciente Dios de la muerte hasta una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta. Una vez lo hubo dejado sobre el lecho, buscó en uno de los gabinetes los instrumentos que necesitaría para enmendarlo. Depositó el hilo, la aguja, las vendas y el alcohol en la mesita de noche. Luego abrió uno de los gabinetes y tomó una pequeña tijera. Con un rápido movimiento cortó los jirones de ropa que aún envolvían su cuerpo. Una vez hecho esto tomó distancia para contemplarlo.

Era la primera vez que tenía ocasión de verlo de esa manera. Frágil, vulnerable, a merced de lo que pudiera ocurrirle..  
  
Las Death Scythes realmente habían hecho un desastre. El pálido y esbelto cuerpo era escenario de una carnicería. Profundos cortes abrían la piel en múltiples direcciones. Le tomaría tiempo terminar el trabajo. El demonio suspiró intentando apaciguar su creciente frustración. Tomó la botella de alcohol y prácticamente bañó al Shinigami con él. No tanto para desinfectar las heridas (dudaba que pudiese morir de una infección) sino para despertarlo ante el shock doloroso.  
  
Undertaker recobró la consciencia tan pronto como el líquido hizo contacto con su cuerpo. Por un breve instante pareció desconcertado al ver a Sebastian. Sin embargo, pronto pareció ubicarse en tiempo y espacio.  
  
-Realmente soy afortunado de encontrarte aquí..-La voz era apenas un susurro crispado de dolor.  
  
Sebastian no respondió inmediatamente, limitándose a comenzar a coser las heridas abiertas. Grandes surcos abrían la carne del Shinigami. El hecho de que aún pudiese mantenerse consciente luego de la perdida de tanta sangre se debía exclusivamente a su sobrenatural naturaleza.  
  
-Eso fue lo que ordenaste.-Respondió finalmente con fingida tranquilidad el mayordomo, sin dejar entrever ningún indicio de la atribulada tarde que había tenido que pasar por su causa.  
  
Undertaker dirigió una rápida mirada a la puerta. Intuyendo por donde iban sus pensamientos, Sebastian aclaro:  
  
-Se encuentra en su recámara. Ha pretendido que no le importaba, pero tu estado le ha dejado una profunda impresión. Dudo que se acerque a ti hasta que no te haya arreglado.  
  
El Shinigami cerró brevemente los ojos satisfecho con la respuesta.  
  
-No pareces muy feliz..  
  
-Sabes lo que opino de todo esto. No debiste enfrentarte a todo el despacho solo. Pero jamás te ha importado lo que yo piense..  
  
Undertaker sonrió siniestramente.  
  
-Deberías haber visto como quedaron ellos..-Elevó una de sus manos, la cual aún portaba un mechón de cabello rojo.

Sebastian elevó una de sus elegantes cejas ante la visión, seguidamente cortó el hilo con el que suturaba con sus fauces.  
  
-Supongo que debo agradecerte por eso. Ya no tendré a ese molesto sujeto persiguiéndome por todos lados.  
  
Undertaker emitió su característica risa la cual pronto se convirtió en un quejido de dolor. Sin querer, había forzado su maltrecho abdomen. Sebastian no modificó su semblante, pero al menos se regocijó en su pequeña victoria. Si no iba a escucharlo al menos que sufriera las consecuencias.  
  
-¡Ah, no creas que no se que estas disfrutando cada instante de esto!-Dejó que el otro tomara una de sus manos para vendarla-Todos ustedes son iguales...  
  
Sebastian terminó de vendar la extremidad para centrarse en algunos cortes en su antebrazo. No eran tan profundos para ser cocidos ni tan superficiales para dejarlos sin atención.  
  
-¿Acaso has tenido trato con otros demonios?  
  
La pregunta sonaría despreocupada a los oídos de cualquiera...de cualquiera excepto él. El demonio podía pretender fingir indiferencia todo lo que quisiera, pero él estaba al tanto de su peculiar naturaleza. La posesividad era un rasgo inalterable en su especie. Fue el turno del Shinigami de saborear su triunfo.  
  
-Este cuerpo solo es una cáscara para ti. Lo que le haya sucedido es anecdótico. He tenido el suficiente trato con los de tu especie para comprender que solo les interesa una cosa en este mundo, ¿No es así?  
  
El demonio no podía refutar la afirmación, sin embargo el otro se equivocaba al pensar que sus heridas lo dejaban indiferente. Por más de que solo se tratara de daños superficiales que no alterarían el alma, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo.  
  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué haces?  
  
Sebastian había llevado el pálido antebrazo hasta su rostro para luego proceder a lamerlo en toda su extensión. Un tibio vapor salía de las heridas a medida que su lengua avanzaba en su trayecto.  
  
-Las cauterizo. De este modo la recuperación será más rápida.-La respuesta era eficiente, desprovista de emoción, como si su proceder fuese el más lógico.  
  
-Mmm..  
  
Undertaker fingió creerle, de repente demasiado agotado para juzgar sus intenciones. Por un rato, se dejó hacer, limitándose a sentir como la lengua demoníaca curaba las heridas de su cuerpo.  
  
No era especialmente extraño que el demonio buscara intimar con él de un modo u otro. Usualmente habría rechazado cualquier acercamiento de ese tipo con una de esas criaturas, pero Sebastian era especial. Negaba hábilmente sus intenciones y su necesidad de contacto de una manera tal que incluso él mismo parecía sorprenderse de su necesidad.   
  
Por su parte, aquel comportamiento le divertía más de lo que le incomodaba. Estaba seguro de que en su larga existencia el demonio no había hecho nunca un contrato de esas características. Su necesidad de contacto en las pocas ocasiones en que se veían, podía deberse a eso. Jamás había estado lejos de su contratista y mucho menos fingiendo obedecer las ordenes de alguien más. Eso le recordaba..  
  
-Por cierto, debo felicitarte por tu desempeño en el Campania. Realmente te has lucido.  
  
Sebastian detuvo su accionar sobre la piel del otro, repentinamente consciente del mudo dolor que aún palpitaba sobre su pecho.  
  
 _Ah, el Campania..._  
  
Aquel dichoso barco había sido el escenario de uno de los momentos más abrumadoramente dolorosos de toda su existencia. Aún en ocasiones, luego de tantos meses, podía sentir la Detah Scythe atravesándolo con su filo.  
  
-Espero no me guardes rencor por aquel simpático episodio.-Undertaker continuaba como si fuese ajeno a las tribulaciones del otro.-Verás no confiaba en ti. Tenía que asegurarme de que fueses completamente idóneo para la tarea que te había encomendado.  
  
Por un breve instante, Sebastian sintió que la ira tornaba sus ojos carmesí. Sin embargo, no permitió que su enojo fuese notado. Casi al instante, hizo que una animada sonrisa se dibujara en sus facciones, al tiempo que volvía a tomar la aguja y el hilo para cerrar el surco que abría el abdomen del Shinigami.  
  
-¿Entonces puede decirse que pasé la prueba?-Hundió sin ninguna delicadeza la aguja sobre la carne-¿Confías en mi ahora?  
  
El Shinigami percibió la molestia ante la repentina brusquedad del otro, pero no hizo ademán de mostrar incomodidad. Si lo hacía, el juego que mantenían se terminaría en ese instante y él quería ser el vencedor.  
  
-¡Oh Dios! ¡Claro que no!.-Exclamó con un dramático ademán de su mano como descartando la idea.  
  
-Pero confío en tu hambre.-Le guiñó un ojo.-Sé que incluso tú no eres tan estúpido para dejar pasar una oportunidad así.  
 __  
El alma de un Shinigami.  
  
Aquel premio era razón suficiente para someterse a cualquier mandato que el Dios decidiera darle. Sebastian jamás había tenido ocasión de probar un alma tan exquisita y exótica.

Los Dioses de la muerte eran criaturas que nunca hacían tratos con demonios. Sus almas, aún en el limbo, estaban demasiado cerca de la Salvación para siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de un contrato . Sus especies solo se mezclaban en el campo de batalla. Salvo algunas excepciones, claro. Siempre estaban los excéntricos. Los raros. Los que desafiaban toda regla...  
  
Los dementes..  
  
Cuando fue convocado y la primera orden que salió de sus labios fue “Seguir las órdenes de un niño” fue lo primero que pensó.  
  
 _¿Acaso el Shinigami estaba demente?_  
  
¿Qué clase de amo convoca un demonio solo para que siga las ordenes de alguien más?  
  
¿Quién negociaría su alma a cambio de la protección de un niño enfermizo?  
  
Hasta la fecha sus interrogantes carecían de respuesta. Él jamás hablaba de sí mismo, de sus motivos, ni de la relación que podía tener con el joven Conde Phantomhive. Solo una cosa había revelado de su persona el día que hicieron el contrato.  
  
Su nombre.  
  
Un nombre que guardaba tan celosamente de otros, que jamás era pronunciado en voz alta. Un nombre que ocultaba con tal recelo, que ni siquiera su bien amado Conde tenía conocimiento de él.  
  
Fue ese mismo nombre, el que utilizó el demonio para hacer el contrato que los unió. No podría haber pensado en una parte más intima de su persona.

 

Un furioso chillido se filtró a través de la ventana. Afuera, la tormenta parecía haberse ensañado con el jardín de su joven amo.  
  
-El Conde quiere respuestas. Cuando termine de coserte tendré que interrogarte.  
  
Undertaker cerró los ojos volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa enigmática.  
  
-Efectivamente, lo harás. Intentarás sacar las respuestas de mi utilizando todos los medios posibles..  
  
Sebastian permaneció en silencio. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano culminarían en aquella situación. Las órdenes de sus “dos amos” entrarían en conflicto y todo se vería complicado. El Shinigami no revelaría sus planes y él se vería obligado a torturarlo para obtener información. Todo su trabajo intentando enmendar su piel se vería nuevamente arruinado.  
  
El demonio estaba terminando de examinar la herida de su abdomen cuando repentinamente fue tomado por la solapa de su traje. Un movimiento tan rápido como inesperado. Sebastian se reprochó a sí mismo encontrarse con la guardia baja. Aún en esas condiciones, aquel sujeto podía ser tan peligroso como un demonio.  
  
-Harás todo lo que el Conde Phantomhive te pida porque eso es lo que te he ordenado. Si no puedes hacerlo el contrato se anula.-El tono era grave, alejado de sus inflexiones características. Su verdadera voz.  
  
Sebastian sin dejarse intimidar, le sonrió mostrando sus fauces y se acercó hasta su rostro para besarlo. Sus labios hicieron contacto un breve segundo. Luego el demonio alejó su lengua de su boca para lamer una herida en su mejilla.  
  
-Yes, my God.  
  


Fin

 

 


End file.
